Ranko Honjō
Ranko Honjō (本城 蘭子 Honjou Ranko) is the best friend/potential love interest of Yukana Yame as Ranko wants Yukana Yame too. Appearance Ranko has blonde hair that has a longer lock reaching down to her collarbone on the right side, light purple eyes and a hoop earring on her left ear. She is dressed in her school uniform for most of the series. With her style being scantily clad top, showing off her large breasts and stomach. She also appears to be participating in Ganguro (a Japanese fashion trend that started in the mid-1990s) as she has tan skin and bleached blonde hair. Personality At first glance, Ranko may seem like the typical lustful character of every school romance anime, but as the show goes on, we learn that she can be really caring especially when it comes to Yukana Yame, who has been her best friend since childhood. Relationships Yukana Yame Yukana is Ranko's childhood best friend as they grew up together and it is first seen being turned down by Yukana in an attempt to spend time with her to go to karaoke in the anime. Ranko and Yukana do almost everything together but doesn't let her know that she has a massive crush on her. Junichi Hashiba Junichi is Ranko's friend and rival. After leaving a note in Junichi's locker, Ranko introduces herself to him after school and seemingly tries to have sex with him, only to be foiled by Yukana, by making an excuse of testing him. It is later revealed that Ranko is bisexual who loves Yukana and promises to Junichi that she will take Yukana's virginity before he does. However, if she fails in her mission, she will cut off Junichi's penis and they become friends by the end of season one. She teases him by addressing him as "Dōtei-kun" (童貞君 どうていくん) or "Virgin-Boy." Yui Kashii Yui is Ranko's friend and rival, where they don't seem to get along well but will help each other to make sure that Junichi and Yukana are happy. In recent chapters, it is hinted at that Ranko maybe developing feelings for Yui, but the latter is unaware of Ranko's potential feelings for her. Nene Fujinoki Nene is Ranko's friend and rival as Ranko is slightly jealous of Shizune because of her massive cup size. They get along well enough and will help each other to keep Junichi and Yukana happy. Shinpei Sakamoto Sakamoto is Ranko's friend (through Junichi) and rival. Ranko, Sakamoto, Keigo Ishida and Minoru Kobayakawa all team up together to beat up Dai Mitarai (the cuckolding antagonist), in which they succeed. Trivia * The name Ranko 'means "orchid" (蘭) ('ran) and "child" (子) (ko). * Ranko's surname Honjō 'means "root, origin, source" (本) ('hon) and "castle" (城) (jou). * Ranko has the third largest breast size in Hajimete no Gal, right behind Yukana Yame. * Ranko is bisexual as she has a crush on Yukana (Ranko's best friend), Ranko has made it her mission to take Yukana's virginity before Junichi Hashiba (Yukana's boyfriend) does and showing the possibility of developing feelings for Yui Kashī. * Eri Kitamura (Ranko's Japanese voice actress) also voices: ** Mina Ashido in Boku no Hero Academia ** Aiura Mikoto, who is a psychic fortune-telling gyaru in the season 2 of the series Saiki Kusuo no Sai Nan (The Disastrous Life of Saiki K). * Morgan Garrett (Ranko's English voice actress) also voices Akira Mado in Tokyo Ghoul √A. * Ranko's character design is reminiscent of Ikumi Mito from Shokugeki no Soma. * In the 7th episode of the anime, Ranko and Yukana cosplay as Miki Sayaka and Madoka Kaname respectively from the anime series, Madoka Magica. Both Ranko and Miki Sayaka share the same Japanese voice actress, Eri Kitamura. Gallery 331879.jpg Hajimete-no-Gal-Ranko-Honjou-720x1280-1.jpg 39398-Ranko-Honjo-Cosplay-from-Hajimete-no-gal.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters